custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Enthrich
Enthrich is a Vortixx warlord, previously a patriarch , he's known for his powerful energy weapons. History Enthrich like other males of his species were subordinates and of lower class. Because of the magnificent weapons Enthrich always seemed to creative, he was given the opportunity to marry the Matriarch, becoming the Patriarch in response. The marriage meant a larger title and job, although he was still an underling to the Matriarch. Wanting to revitalize a more balanced system, Enthrich attempted to rally other Vortixx. He secretly had three followers, warning them to only help rally and not reveal themselves. The attempt to over throw the Matriarch was a failure. For his treachery, one of his arms were cut off along with an eyeball being spooned out for maximum pain. It was enough to drive the Vortixx to plan. In the end he made something evolutionary, an energized weapon, one that didn't rely on elements. He made an arm out of a more stable prototype. His followers secretly smuggled tools and parts for him to build them. He also created an enhance eye to make up for his half-vision. He decided to take the throne more aggressively. Although he succeeded with his followers who he now calls his Warlords. They found out the Matriarch sprung a deal with a strange bio-mechanic to create a type of sound cannon in exchange for valuable ores from Ores Nui. Giving the word of the Vortixx code. Unable to repress such a thing he and his Warlords had to continue the plan at all cost. Personality and Traits Enthrich is a sadistic genius. He finds pleasure in messing with emotions or toying with others. Despite all of this, he's a natural born leader and quite cruel in nature. He goes by the saying that 1 mistake is 1 too many and is actually fond of people who plan their attacks rather than go all in. Considering this idea, he finds himself not all too favorable of the Toa Escavo as they often lack any coordination and respects Sydemus's planning. Even so, he takes his people in full consideration and will do anything to keep them safe. Enthrich is also known for his many odd inventions, some even say they could rival the nynrah ghosts which is actually an overstatement. Unlike them, Enthrich doesn't really go into the foreboding arts when creating new pieces of technology. Thanks to this, he had successfully created a new kind of weaponry that uses plasma to fire lasers. His blasting system should've made him popular as it was a huge milestone and he made these things in large amounts, often his warlords would have something similar combined with their staffs. The problem is he is very unpopular among the Vortixx as he leads the only Non-Matriarchal Society. Due to this, many Vortixx weapon smiths often threaten to stop production for villages if they buy anything from Enthrich. It truly marked his hatred for Matriarchs and Nihilistic Vortixx. Trivia * For some reason, Jaggedthorn decided to make his page later than it should. * Enthrich is Jaggedthorn's very first Vortixx moc sporting a custom head he likes to call a male vortixx head. Being more shapely then the original Vortixx head. Category:Vortixx Category:Warlords